This invention is in the field of towers and particularly windmill towers or the like.
Towers erected over wells for forming, operating or servicing the same have conventionally been rigid immovable structures rendering the servicing of mechanisms at the top of the tower extremely difficult and limiting the apparatus or steps that could be employed in servicing the well itself. It has been proposed to construct such towers to be tilted to bring the elevated mechanism to ground level for servicing, such as shown in the Perry U.S. Pat. Nos. 485,883 and 717,916. However, that proposal involved a stationary tower with an extension pivoted to the top which could be swung downwardly to about ground level. However, the tower itself remains in obstructing position over the well head. The patent to Beachley shows a standard or pole for a light, which pole is hinged at ground level and capable of being swung downwardly for servicing the lamp or lamp fixture at the top of the standard. The Beachley patent, of course, is not a tower related to a well and teaches nothing of utility in that regard. The Perry patents which do permit servicing the elevated mechanisms do not, however, permit ready access to the well itself when service therein is necessary, and these patents also involve rather complicated and expensive structures.